Karimata
by Bintang Timur
Summary: "Ayah dan Ibu selalu bertanya tentang kapan kamu akan melamarku? Mereka bilang umur kita sudah matang, sudah waktunya menikah dan tidak ada waktu untuk main-main lagi." /"Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di Singapore, aku akan pulang dan melamarmu." /"Kau janji?" /"Iya. Aku janji." /ficlet. AU.


**CINTAKU HILANG DI SELAT KARIMATA © Salada**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Ficlet. AU. OOC?**

 **...**

"Aku lelah," iris hijau itu melirik sebal ke arah pria bersurai raven yang tengah sibuk membaca setumpuk dokumen di atas meja, sambil duduk bersila di lantai.

"Hn?"

"Ayah dan Ibuku selalu bertanya tentang kapan kamu akan melamarku? Mereka bilang umur kita sudah matang, sudah cukup untuk menikah, dan tidak ada waktu untuk main-main lagi." Dia menatap Uchiha Sasuke cemberut. Pria itu masih asik dengan pekerjaan dan mengabaikan perempuan yang sudah tujuh tahun di pacarinya. "Ibu bilang daripada berlama-lama pacaran, lebih baik kita segera menikah."

"Hn."

"Katanya hubungan kita bisa mengundang fitnah. Apalagi tiap hari kamu sering datang bermain ke Kontrakanku."

"Hn."

"Selain itu …," semburat merah samar muncul di kedua belah pipi putih Haruno Sakura, dia tampak malu mengatakan kelanjutan kalimatnya, "Ibu dan Ayah sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu," suaranya mengecil tersipu di akhir kalimat.

"Hn. Orang tuaku juga."

Mendapatkan respon datar seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat gadis yang pernah meraih mendali emas di olimpiade cabang karate beberapa tahun lalu tersebut menjadi gusar.

"SASUKEEE!" bentak Sakura marah sembari bangun dan bertolak pinggang di depan Sang Pacar.

"Hn?" mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas yang dibaca, Uchiha Sasuke menatap malas ke si cantik bersurai merah jambu.

"Daritadi kamu mendengarkanku atau tidak?!" teriaknya emosi.

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan. "Hn. Dengar."

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapanmu soal lamaran I … eh?" berhenti merajuk Sakura tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya, hingga dia jatuh terduduk di depan laki-laki rupawan tersebut. Mata hijaunya mengerjap bingung ketika dua ujung jari Sasuke menempel di jidatnya.

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di Singapore, aku akan pulang untuk melamarmu." Tuk!

Bola mata Sakura melebar kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke, yang disertai sentinlan pelan pada jidatnya yang lumayan lebar.

"Kau janji?"

Sebuah senyuman hangat—yang selama ini jarang ditunjukan—tersampir di bibir pria Uchiha tersebut.

"Tentu. Aku janji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA POV**

Janji tinggal janji. Dia bilang hanya pergi satu minggu, dan sekarang sudah hampir satu bulan. Aku terus menunggunya di ruang tamu sambil memandangi pintu, berharap dia muncul dari sana dan menepati janji melamarku, tapi ... dia tidak pernah datang.

Hari-hari berlalu, Ayah dan Ibu mulai khawatir dengan keadaanku. Mereka menyuruhku memulai hidup baru dan mengikhlaskan dia, aku juga ingin melakukannya, namun hatiku masih terasa berat. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengikhlaskan dia, sebelum dia muncul di depanku, agar aku bisa memakinya sepuas hati.

.

.

"Berhenti merusak hidupmu untuk seseorang yang tidak akan pernah kembali!" Ayah mengamuk melihatku yang masih terus duduk di sofa, menunggunya tanpa melakukan apapun, yang bisa kuperbuat hanya makan, ya, makan agar tetap kuat menunggunya, "sekarang bangun dari sana, mandi, dan beraktivitaslah seperti manusia normal lainnya!"

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku duduk di sofa ini, sekalipun aku tidak pernah bangun—kecuali untuk beberapa panggilan alam yang mengharuskanku ke toilet. Keluargaku pikir kalau aku sudah gila karena ditinggal pergi oleh dia. Beberapa kali mereka membawa dokter, psikiater, dan bahkan dukun, untuk membujukku bangun dari sofa dan melakukan kegiatan layaknya manusia, tapi gagal.

Aku mendengar suara Ibu yang menangis tersedu, mengiringi teriakan sumpah serapah Ayah untuk dia, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat di mana Ibu berada. Mataku hanya bisa menatap kosong ke arah pintu yang terbuka, tubuhku tak dapat digerakan, dan hatiku terasa hampa.

"Nak, Ayah mohon, ikhlaskan dia. Demi kebaikanmu lupakan dia," Ayah berlutut dan menangis di depanku, "dia tidak akan pernah kembali karena dia sudah mati, bahkan sampai sekarang tim penyelam Basarnas masih belum menemukan jasadnya di Selat Karimata. Ikhlaskan dia, Sayang. Ikhlaskan dia ..."

Hening.

Suara aneh tiba-tiba keluar dari tenggorokanku, aku tersedak dan menangis, mengingat kenyataan yang selama ini ditolak oleh hati nuraniku. Pesawat yang ditumpanginya untuk pergi ke Singapore, jatuh dan tenggelam di selat Karimata. Dia dan seratus enam puluh satu penumpang dan kru pesawat lainnya menjadi korban. Tak ada yang selamat dalam musibah kecelakaan itu.

...

 **SELESAI**

 **#Note :** _Cerita ini udah dibikin lumayan lama, pas kecelakaan pesawat yang jatuh di selat Karimata dulu. Bentuknya sih cerpen, tapi dirombak dikit jadi fanfic nggak apa-apa kan? :)_

 _Mind to RnR?_

 _Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan._


End file.
